X-rays are generated whenever a high-energy electron beam (usually 70 to 150 Kilovolts) strikes a metallic anode, such as Tungsten or Molybdenum. However, existing X-ray generators emit X-rays in a direction different from the direction of the electron beam.
In a conventional X-ray generator, the electron beam typically falls upon the surface of a planar anode at an angle of incidence between 90 and 45 degrees. The process by which X-rays are produced tends to create radiation diverging from the anode over a considerable solid angle that is far greater than can be utilized for any given application.
This excessive solid angle of X-ray emission creates a radiation hazard requiring large amounts of heavy and expensive shielding material. Since the X-rays are scattered, the power requirements of the X-ray apparatus are relatively large to insure the proper “brightness” or intensity of the section of the diverging beam that is being utilized. The efficiency of conventional X-ray apparatus is relatively small since a significant portion of the X-rays generated are waste radiation that is not utilized. Further, because the intensity or “brightness” of the beam decreases drastically as the distance from the anode increases because of beam divergence, the effective range of the beam is limited. If the target object is too close to the anode, it may be subject to more radiation than desirable, and if the target object is too far away from the anode, the object may not receive the required intensity of X-rays to facilitate the desired result. Ultimately, the drawbacks of a conventional X-ray apparatus increase the apparatus's necessary size effectively making small, light and portable equipment impossible to create.